


the promise of a rainbow

by the9muses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gay, Pride, Rainbows, a little bit of background Lance Hunter/Leo Fitz, awesome makeup, by your awesome girlfriend, elena is just trying to focus and bobbi isn't helping, i did not expect to fall for this ship but suddenly i love it so much, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: Bobbi and Elena get ready for Pride.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	the promise of a rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> thanks for the prompt al! it's a little short but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> for the prompt mockingshot+rainbows (ofc I chose something Pride related I couldn't help myself)

Bobbi sat in a kitchen chair, Elena leaning over her with various makeup brushes and tools.“Stop moving,” she murmured, completely absorbed in her work.

“Babe, no one’s going to notice if there are a few crooked lines,” Bobbi said, trying to move as little as possible.

“I will notice,” Elena responded absentmindedly. Bobbi smiled as small as she possibly could.

“What?”

“You’re cute when you concentrate,” Bobbi teased her. 

“Stop trying to distract me! Fitz and Hunter will be here soon, we have to be ready. And you know we have to have better makeup than them, we’ll never live it down if we don’t.”

“Valid point,” Bobbi conceded and stopped moving as much as possible so Elena could be more precise. “They’re never going to let us live down what happened  _ last _ time, we don’t want to add anything onto that.” 

Elena snorted, before cursing under her breath and rearranging herself. “Don’t make me laugh! The line is all crooked now. And they can’t say anything about last year, they were just as oblivious as us.” 

“Well, the fact that they had to intervene and lock us in a  _ closet  _ to get us to understand is a slightly higher level of obliviousness than them not realizing their feelings,” Bobbi pointed out. 

“Oh, the closet,” Elena said, laughing again. “Oh Dios mio, stop making me laugh.”

“I love making you laugh though!” Bobbi protested.

“Make me laugh when I’m not painting your face, mi amor.”

“Fine,” Bobbi grumbled and stopped talking.

“Aaaaand... _ done, _ ” Elena declared as she finished the final touches. She stepped back and cocked her head to the side, studying her work. Nodding with approval, she handed a mirror to Bobbi. Bobbi looked into it with a grin on her face, and the grin widened when she saw what she looked like. Rainbow glitter was artfully streaked across her cheeks, there were rainbows painted on her eyelids, and her lipstick was in vibrant shades of blue, purple, and pink. 

“I love it.”

Elena smiled wider. “I’m glad. What time is it?”

Bobbi got up from her school and walked around the kitchen counter to check. “Five to twelve. Fitz and Hunter will be here soon.” She laughed and shook her head. “Never thought I’d be going to Pride with my ex-husband and his boyfriend.”

“And your amazing girlfriend.”

“And my amazing girlfriend,” Bobbi agreed, leaning across the kitchen counter to kiss said amazing girlfriend. 

“No, no, if you kiss me you might mess it up!” she yelped. 

“But what’s more gay than messing up my pride makeup by kissing my girlfriend? And besides, what chance is there that it’ll actually mess it up?” 

“I just spent forty-five minutes doing it, it does not matter how big the chance is, you are  _ not _ going to risk messing it up. You can mess it up once I’ve shown you off to everyone.”

“Fine,” Bobbi pouted. 

The doorbell rang, and Bobbi and Elena both turned their heads towards it. 

“Come in!” Elena shouted, and the door flew open dramatically.

“We’re here!” Hunter declared, spreading his arms wide. He was absolutely  _ covered _ in glitter, just like he’d been last year, and Bobbi suppressed the urge to giggle. 

“We noticed,” Elena said drily, and that did it. Bobbi cracked up. 

“Hey, what’re you laughing at?”

“You,” Fitz said, coming in behind him. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Hunter protested. Fitz shrugged with a laugh.

“ I like your makeup,” Fitz told Bobbi, and Elena cheered.

“I spent an hour on that, thank you very much for appreciating my work.” 

“Now that someone’s appreciated your work, can I—” 

Elena kissed her.

“Let’s go be as gay as we possibly can.” 

“Yes, let’s,” Hunter said enthusiastically. 

Today was going to be a good day, Bobbi decided. It was going to be a very good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> given that I don't speak Spanish, I used google translate, so if there's anything wrong please tell me :)  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
